ogptrfandomcom-20200213-history
Statistics
Character stats affect character behaviour in races or other means of the game. Main Stats There are four main character stats- Max Speed, Acceleration, Power, and Control. Each of the Characters gets a different set of stats as their base stats and they can be further improved using various equipments (i.e. Alchemy, Arin's Alchemy, Avatar Mode, etc..) Minimum value of each stat is 1, and the maximum is 15. Even if the overall value of the combined items reaches maximum stat value, the stat will remain at 15. Max Speed Max Speed stat affects how fast the character runs at its maximum dashing speed. *The characters with the highest base Max Speed are Apollo/Narcissus and Yuki (6). *The characters with the lowest base Max Speed are Lina/Nessa and Kuro (1). Acceleration Acceleration stat affects how fast the character achieves its maximum speed, both when accelerating from standing to running and when accelerating using Dash. *The character with the highest base Acceleration is Lina (6). *The characters with the lowest base Acceleration are Apollo/Narcissus and Yuki (1). Power Power stat affects how strong the character is. When two characters with different Power collide while at least of them is using Dash, the stronger one kicks the weaker one off its course and gains Dash. *The character with the highest base Power is Big Bo (6). *The character with the lowest base Power is Maki/Mika (1). Control Control stat affects how effectively can the character change its running/jumping trajectory. *The character with the highest base Control is Maki/Mika (6). *The characters with the lowest base Control are Big Bo and Vera (1). Other Stats Other stats are common to all characters - each character has the same amount of these stats at the start and it can be improved using various equipment. Luck Luck stat affects the quality of the cards (ranking from 1 star to 5 stars), the quantity of cards (max x2 cards per race) and the alchemy rank (C, B, A, S, S+, S++) Fury Gain Fury Gain affects the amount of rage the character gets after collision with an obstacle. Improved Fury Gain leads to getting Fury status sooner. (Hits ''refers to the amount of times you need to enrage your character between full Fury activation. Fury Duration Fury Duration affects how long a character's Fury state lasts. A normal character's Fury normally lasts about '8 'seconds. Transformation Fury Unlike regular Fury activation, Transformation Fury allows characters the chance to transform another character upon colliding. Exact percentages, duration and activation keys apply. (e.g. Pets like Sylph and Shadow Pet allows transformation upon fury activation) Crush Resistance Crush Resistance is the chance to block a Stomp attack. Depending on the percentage of crush resistance, a character has a chance at increasing the resistance of a stomp. Many items offer different effects along with the resistance of a stomp, (i.e. Crush Repel, and Dash Chance). If no additional feature is offered, it is merely an item that blocks stomps (e.g. Mountain King Hat N offers Crush Resist 80%) *Crush Repel is a chance at countering an attackers stomp by reflecting them in a similar motion to a character hitting an X-marked trap. (e.g. Elite Jester Hat offers Crush Repel 75%) *Dash Chance is a chance at activating an additional Dash boost when stomped, similar to that of a character picking up a Dash Potion found in items I or items II featured games. (e.g. Annoyed Octopus King Hat offers 50% Dash Chance) Electricity Resistance When a characters touches an electricity beam, it gets electrocuted for a while. Electricity resistance reduces the time for which the character is electrocuted. Item Resistance Item resistance has the power to reduce effects or duration of certain Capsule Items being used on the character. Examples: reduction of Voodoo or Bucket Mask duration or increased chance of being transformed to a lizard when hit by Transformer. ''(Lizard Transformation Chance might also increase the attacked character's chance of transforming into a lizard from Transformation Fury).